The Light in Our Hearts
by Mitsuyuki-Hime
Summary: I don't know who I am. I don't know where I come from. All I know is, my name is Seren Constella, Fairy Tail is my home, and its people are my family and friends. They have done much for me, so I will do what I can to return the favor. So in order to do that, I will do anything and everything in my power to protect them from harm. OCx? Currently Pre-Canon (Fairy Tail Childhood arc)


**I finished watching Fairy Tail, so I thought I would try and make a Fairy Tail FanFiction. ^_^**  
**Please enjoy!**

**NOTE: This is precanon and placed in between July 7th, 777 and 778.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima-sama does. If I owned Fairy Tail, then Natsu would have confessed to Lucy by now :.3**

Prologue: The Girl and the Rabbit

"Whether fairies have tails or not, whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure. So it's like an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure."  
-Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail

"Don't go! Don't leave me alone!"

"Do you want to learn magic, child?"

"It'll be okay."

"Take me with you!"

"You can teach me magic?"

"Continue to live, don't waste your life for me."

"I am your new family now."

"I have to become stronger!"

"Just don't forget me, and remember..."

My eyes fluttered open and I found myself lying on my back.

Silently I sat up and looked around me. Trees and shrubs surrounded me in every direction, and animals were all crowded around me.

A white rabbit hopped on my lap and eyed me curiously. It cocked its head at me and I mimicked the strange motion. The hare came close to me and sniffed my nose before licking it. I shivered slightly at the ticklish feeling and smiled softly at the fluffy animal.

More animals neared me when I cradled the rabbit in my arms, hoping to get a bit of affection from me. I stared in awe at the sight of all the creatures around me and it was quiet peaceful until...

"Natsu, where are you going?" A voice called out suddenly.

"I smelled something weird over here!" Another voice replied loudly. "I'm going to go see what it is."

I was startled when I heard thuds coming in my direction and so were the animals. All, except the rabbit in my arms, ran in fear of the person with the loud voice.

"Eh? A girl?" I heard the voice ask in disbelief.

I turned around from where I sat to see a boy a few feet away from me. He had spiky pink hair, a certain type of shade that was unknown to me, and charcoal black eyes that had a certain shine to them. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with a cream-colored sash tied around his waist and goldenrod-colored shorts. He also had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck.

A few shrubs next to him rustled and another boy popped out of them. He had spiky hair as well, but it was onyx black and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue that could only be compared to the night sky.

"You flame brain! Gramps is going to kill us for straying off too far from the guild!" The black-haired boy yelled at the pink-haired one, scaring me and causing the rabbit in my arms to shake.

"Shut up, ice princess!" The pink-haired boy yelled back and gestured to me and the rabbit. "You're scaring the girl and the frog over there!" His message to his friend only served to frighten me and the rabbit further.

"Are you severely blind, you idiot?" The black-haired boy exclaimed and pointed at me as well. "She's holding a freaking rabbit! And a white rabbit for god's sake!"

The pink-haired boy huffed and fully faced the black-haired boy. "Alright that's it! Do you want to go, popsicle princess? Huh?" The pink-haired boy clenched his fists.

"I'll take you on anytime, any day, flame breath!" The black-haired boy got into a weird stance and a glowing circle appeared in between his fists. He walked closer to the pink-haired boy, which let me see his naked body, now that he was out of the bushes and-

...

...

...

The black-haired boy is naked...

I shrieked at the sight and hid my flushed face in the fur of the white rabbit. I heard the black-haired boy stop in his tracks at the sound of my voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" The black-haired boy asked worriedly.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and I silently prayed to God that it wasn't the black-haired boy.

I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and instantly shivered.

"Oi, did you hear me?" The black-haired boy asked irritatedly.

I looked up at the sound of his voice, which was even closer, and stared straight into cobalt eyes. Please don't tell me...

I saw his tufts of black hair and my face instantly turned red. Oh god!

"Kya!" I cried and hastily scooched away from the nude boy, feeling my back bump into a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" The black-haired boy tried to approach me again and I hid my face once more in the fur of the rabbit.

"You pervert!" I heard the pink-haired boy yell. "Stop stripping all the time!"

"What are you talking abo- gah!" It seemed to have finally dawned on the black-haired boy and I heard the rustling of leaves.

"It's ok to look now." The pink-haired boy said and I opened my eyes, but warily kept half of my face in fur, just in case he was lying and I could duck my head down quickly.

The blushing black-haired boy was back in the bushes and the pink-haired boy was laughing his head off, pointing at my flush face. He continued to laugh even when there was an ominous aura behind him. The black-haired boy looked terrified as his eyes darted between the pink-haired boy and the dark figure behind. A hand fell down on the pink-haired boy's head and his laughter instantly stopped.

"**Natsu...**" The figure said darkly and the pink-haired boy trembled fearfully and turned slowly to the person behind him.

The figure was apparently a girl with braided scarlet hair and copper eyes. She had a white dress on, with a red bow around her neck, and armor that covered the upper part of her body and shoulders.

"Er-Erza?" He stuttered at the red-haired girl. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Master sent me out here looking for you guys." Her hand clenched the boy's head tightly. "Not only are you two far away from the guild, but I find you harassing a poor girl?"

"N-No, that's not it!" Natsu, I believe his name was, exclaimed and frantically waved his hands around. "It's all Gray's fault! He was the one who stripped right in front of her all of a sudden!"

"Hey, you can't blame all this on me, flame brain!" The nude boy, Gray probably, yelled.

"Oh?" Erza gave a cold glare to Gray, which made even the icy boy shiver.

She grabbed Gray's head and slammed both his and Natsu's to the ground hard, making multiple cracks in the earth.

So strong...

"Apologize immediately!" The redhead commanded.

"Y-Yes!" They both replied and bowed properly. "We're really sorry for annoying you!"

"Though we really didn't do anything wrong." Natsu muttered under his breath.

Erza shoved his head deeper into the ground. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He said in a muffled tone.

"That's what I thought." She let go of Gray and Natsu's head.

They groaned and held their heads in pain while Erza walked up to me.

"I truly apologize for their behaviors." She smiled gently at me.

I smiled back and she held out a hand to me. I cradled the rabbit with one hand and grabbed the outstretched hand. Erza pulled me up with such great strength, I fell forward and hit her hard metal armor. I got right back up and held my nose.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Are you all right?" She gently pulled away my hand to see my nose and lightly gasped at the trickle of blood coming out of my nose.

"Great, now you've done it, Erza." Natsu said exasperatedly.

"Let's just take her back to the guild and fix her up." Gray walked out of the bushes when he apparently found his clothes, which was basically an ocean blue shirt and cobalt shorts along with a snow white fur-lined coat.

"Right." Erza nodded to Gray and turned to me. "Please come with us. I would feel horrible if we didn't tend to that bloody nose of yours."

Before I could decline her offer, she already turned away and started dragging me away to who knows where.

We stood in front of a large building that had an orange flag with some strange white symbol. Natsu strided forward to the door and kicked it open.

"Hey Gramps, we're back!" He yelled into the building and ran in.

Gray and Erza, who was still dragging me, followed the hyper pink-haired boy into the building. What was in there surprised me to no end.

The inside of the building was just as big as the outside, not to mention there was a second floor. There were several tables that were entirely filled with people, laughing and drinking to their hearts' content. One brown-haired girl was doing something with a blue and white deck of cards. Two boys, one with orange hair and another with black, were arguing about something and a blue-haired girl was trying to resolve it. A docile white-haired boy was petting an orange parakeet, while a white-haired girl lectured him about being a man or something. But the one thing that surprised me most was their smiles. They were all so happy, laughing and goofing off. I have never, in my entire life, felt such a warm atmosphere like the one in this building. It threatened to overwhelm me, making me want to keel over with laughter and join them in their silly antics. What a wonderful feeling.

"Welcome back, guys!" A girl greeted cheerfully. She had short white hair and sky blue eyes. She wore a pink dress and had little red shoes to go with it.

"Nice to be back, Lisanna." Erza nodded her head.

"Hey, Lisanna." Gray waved casually.

Lisanna smiled back and noticed me. "Oh? Who did you bring back with you?"

Erza and Gray turned to me. "Oh right, this is-"

"YOU BRATS!" A voice bellowed, vibrating the whole building.

A large shadow came over our little group and I looked up at the behemoth that it belonged to. A dark being with mass proportions stood high above us, nearly reaching the ceiling.

"RUNNING OFF TO THE EAST FOREST WITHOUT TELLING ME!" He roared. "I HAD TO GET ERZA LEAVE HER QUEST TO COME AND FIND YOU TWO! WE LOST NEARLY 20 THOUSAND JEWEL!"

I heard a moan and looked down to see Natsu under the creature's foot.

"Aw, lighten up, Gramps!" Natsu groaned. "The East Forest is only a little ways away from Magnolia.

"I DON'T CARE!" The monster crouched down and shouted into Natsu's ear, blowing the boy's hair into disarray. "YOU SHOULDN'T GO TO THAT FOREST BY YOURSELVES! LET ALONE WANDER OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Natsu grimaced and covered his ears.

"But there was a weird smell coming from there!" Natsu complained. Natsu squirmed under the behemoth's foot to turn to us and pointed his finger at me. "It was coming from her!"

The being looked to where Natsu's finger pointed and locked eyes with me. He leaned forward to get a better look at me and I leaned back from the close proximity. "A girl and a rabbit?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why is her nose bleeding?"

"That would be my fault, Master." Erza inclined her head slightly when the monster looked at her. "She somehow bumped into my armor a bit too hard."

Beside me, Gray sweat dropped. "Oi, wasn't that because you pulled her up too hard?"

Erza and the behemoth paid no heed to Gray's words.

"Is that so..." The being hummed in thought. Slowly, he began to shrink down until he was a short old man about just a head shorter than me.

"I'm sorry about my arrogant brats." The man smiled at me. "They are more curious than they ought to be." He sent an intense glare to Natsu and Gray, who flinched in fear.

So this is who Erza got her attitude from...

Lisanna walked over to me with a silk handkerchief. "Hold still please." She gently wiped away the blood and smiled warmly at me. "There, much better."

I nodded my head in thanks and she cocked her head at me, a frown upon her face. "Is something wrong with your throat? I haven't heard you say anything the whole time you were here."

I stared at her blankly and was about to say something until Natsu exclaimed, "Now that I think about it, we've never heard her talk!"

It dawned on Gray too. "That's right!"

Erza held her chin in thought. "Perhaps something traumatic happened earlier to make her?"

"Well we didn't do anything when we found her. Although, Gray did strip in front of her." Gray flinched noticeably at Natsu's statement and I felt my face go warm.

"Could it be that..." Lisanna thought out loud. "She's too scared after seeing Gray naked?"

Everyone turned to Gray, who was smiling sheepishly.

Erza sighed, "It seems Gray's habits have finally started catching up to him."

A white-haired girl cackled and slapped Gray's back. "Nice one, kid!"

"I-It's not my fault she can't talk!" Gray stuttered and marched towards me. "Oi! Say something!" He shouted, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them roughly.

"Gray, you're scaring the poor girl even further." Lisanna lectured and gently pried his hands from my shoulders. She looked at me and smiled sweetly, "What's your name?"

Everyone looked at me, while I remained silent.

The white-haired lady from earlier huffed. "Don't bother, Lisanna. She won't talk."

Lisanna glanced at her, "No, she will. She was trying to tell us something earlier." Lisanna looked back at me and waited patiently, along with the rest of the people around us.

Due to her patience and understanding nature, I finally had a chance to speak.

"Seren." My voice came out in a soft whisper. "Seren Constella."

"Seren Constella?" A gruff voice asked and I turned to the old man. He had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I see, my name is Makarov, child. I am the master of this guild."

He spread out his arms as high and wide as he could, smiling quite proudly. "This guild called Fairy Tail."

"Fairy...Tail?" The words sounded strange on my tongue, but it felt so magical. Fairy Tail, such a wonderful name to sum up a place like this. If only I knew how much it would mean to me later on in my life. Then I would have appreciated what they did for me much sooner, before all I know and loved disappeared from me all too soon.  
_

**And that's what I have for the start of my Fairy Tail FanFiction so far! If you guys liked it, please favorite, follow and review!**  
**Until next time! **** 〜（ゝ。****）**


End file.
